pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Friday reel
The Black Friday reel is an infamous storyboard reel in Toy Story, which nearly resulted in Disney cancelling the film. The only bit shown in full was an alternate take on how Buzz got knocked out of the window, although the documentary Black Friday: The Toy Story You Never Saw showed two other snippets showing Slinky attempting to get up onto the bed as well as what was presumably an alternate take on the birthday scene. Overview The scene, alongside most of the original storyline, was created the way it was, because then, Disney Chairman Jeffrey Katzenberg demanded that the movie should have a more adult, cynical edge to it. This likewise made Woody out to be a callous jerk who let his role of leadership get to his head and treat the toys he lorded over very harshly. When the scene was shown on November 19, 1993 to various studio executives, alongside the original reel, Roy Disney and the other Disney heads were disgusted with the result, and John Lasseter felt embarrassed throughout the whole thing because what happened was that the characters were the most unhappy, mean-spirited characters to appear in the film in a horrible way. This resulted in Disney nearly shutting down production of Toy Story, with the production team requesting two weeks to make alterations and do the film they wanted to do. One of the changes was that Woody's characterization was significantly softened so that the audience will sympathize with Woody as well as wish for Woody to not undergo the actions he took instead of viewing him as a jerk. Ironically, the 1989 Original Screenplay for the movie Beauty and the Beast had been scrapped by Jeffrey Katzenberg for the same reasons why the Black Friday reel was created, due to it being perceived for being dark. Differences *In the scene, Woody deliberately throws Buzz out of the window, and callously admits it when accused of such without any remorse for his actions. In the final version, Woody's knocking Buzz out of the window was an accident caused by him trying to make him fall behind Andy's desk. He was horrified at what he had done, and he tried to explain that it was in fact an accident to a lot of unbelieving toys. *In the scene in question, all the toys were disgusted with Woody's action. In the final version, while most of the toys were clearly angered with Woody, only Bo Peep and Slinky actually believed he was innocent, while Rex was unsure whether he is or not and fearful of taking sides. **On a related note regarding Bo Peep, in the final film, as noted above, Bo Peep was one of the few toys to believe Woody was in fact innocent of Buzz falling out the window, while in the Black Friday reel, not only was she disgusted with Woody's action, she was even the first to accuse Woody of having deliberately thrown Buzz out the window. Transcript Slinky tries to get up onto the bed Slinky: Woody? (Woody was posing on the bed, then tilts his hat up and reveals an annoyed expression) Woody: Now what? Slinky: Woody, I'm having a little difficulty... (Woody snaps at the dog) Woody: Slink, how hard can it be? Birthday reactions Rex: Wait, no! (Rex clings to Slinky while crying. Woody then snaps at them) Woody: All right, all right, all right! Save your batteries, people. Buzz out the window Buzz: Woody! Woody: Ah! (Buzz extends a handshake of sportsmanship) Buzz: I’d just like to wish you luck. I know you’d do the same for me. Woody: Oh, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. There you go. (Woody grabs Buzz’s hand, then throws him suddenly out of the window) (Woody grunts) Buzz: Whoa! (Buzz falls into the bushes from his point of view. The scene blacks out as he lands in the bushes, and then cuts to Woody closing the blinders and turning around only to see the toys looking up in shock) Woody: What? What, what what? What? What are you… What’s everyone looking at? What? Hey, he slipped. I tried to… He… I couldn’t hold on… It was an… He slipped! (Everyone clamoring) (The toys then rush up to the window and peek out of the window to try and find Buzz out of concern for him) Rex: I don’t see him. I think he fell onto the street. Hamm: Yeah. He’s as good as roadkill. Potato Head: He ain’t going to Pizza now. (as they are talking, Woody is seen smugly walking back to his spot on the bed and lying down on it. Bo Peep turns around and notices this) Bo Peep: Woody! You deliberately threw Buzz out of the window! (Woody shrugs) Woody: Hey, it’s a toy-eat-toy world. (All gasping) Sergeant: Cowboy, where is your honor, dirt bag? You are an absolute disgrace! You don’t deserve to wear a 10-gallon hat on your pint-sized head! (Turns to the bucket of soldiers) Men, search and rescue! I want a Med-evac team on the double! (Woody suddenly grabs the sergeant) Woody: At ease, sergeant. (Woody then puts him back in the container) Sergeant: Hustle up! Move it! Move it! Move it! Hey! (Woody notices Mr. Potato Head climbing up onto the bed, alongside Hamm and Rex. As they congregate, they glare at Woody, with Rex also, after some confusion, preparing to snarl at Woody) Woody: Hey, spuds-for-brains! What do you think you’re doing? Off the bed. (Shouting) Hey! Off the bed! Potato Head: You gonna make us, Woody? (Woody leers an eye at him) Woody: No. He is. Slinky! Slink. Slink… Slinky! Get up here and do your job! Are you deaf? I said take care of them! (Woody looks around then sees Slinky is still on the floor. After Slinky comes up, Slinky hesitates) Slinky: Uh, I’m sorry, Woody, but I have to agree with them. I don’t think what you did was right. (Woody briefly laughs at his reason before getting close to him) Woody: What? Am I hearing correctly? You don’t think I was right? Who said your job was to think, spring wiener? (Slinky is pretty clearly cowed) Slinky: Well, I… I just thought… (Woody proceeds to rip into Slinky, eventually pointing his finger at him, and then after a pause bends down and threatens him) Woody: Just use this vast reserve of brainpower to consider this for a moment. If it wasn’t for me, Andy wouldn’t pay any attention to you at all! In fact, my stretchy friend, you would’ve been hauled off to Goodwill a long time ago, so shut your mouth and get them off the bed! Do it now, Slink, or I’m throwing you off! (Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, and Rex rush to Slinky’s defense) Potato Head: You’re gonna have to throw the two of us off! Hamm: Make that three. Rex: Count me in. (All the toys are ganging up on Woody, with Potato Head pointing at Woody) Potato Head: No, Woody, you get your butt off the bed. (The toys inch closer, with Woody being somewhat amused, and then pointing at himself) Woody: (Laughing) I… I don’t believe this. Are… Are you… Are you threatening me? Hamm: Yeah, get off the bed, ranch hand or we’re throwing you off! (Close up of Woody’s scowl) Woody: Ha! You and what army? (The soldiers pop out of the barrel, and then the toys rush at Woody. Potato Head, Hamm, and Bo Peep grab Woody’s arms, while Rex and the robot grab him by the legs.) Sergeant: There he is, that dirt bag! Frag him! Move, move move! Take no prisoners! Go for him! Go for the throat! Kill, kill, kill! (The toys then prepare to throw Woody off the bed) Soldiers/everyone: One, two… (Just before they reach “three,” a shout is heard and they turn to the window, with Slinky being near it) Slinky: Stop! Don’t throw him off the bed! (Woody expresses some relief) Woody: Yeah! (Slinky then glares at Woody and pulls up the blinds, with Slinky then motioning to the window) Slinky: Throw him out the window, like he did to Buzz! (The toys then move towards the window as Woody protests) Everyone: Yeah! Woody: No! Wait! No! Come on! Hey, man! Category:Toy Story Culture Category:Unproduced